Heat
by Ta-dah
Summary: The humid air was literally moist, and clung to their clothes and skin.


**Disclaimer: **Yeah right. I'm not even of age, I'm just an incompetent youngster. And what that makes me, exactly? _Elusive, _man.

**AN: **It just happened. I just thought about it, wrote it, waited for a bloody week before posting.

Just to be clear, it's M. And I think, pretty strong, too. I'm not really good with all those rating, so I'd appreciate it if you would tell me if it's in wrong category.

Anyway...

My latest obsession with them pays off! And yay for my First Time Writing Smut! hopes it's acceptable in here If they by any means will haunt me down, or whatever, go look at my LJ, it will be there.

No real plot, no real meaning, settings – it's or earlier than the anime, as I prefer to think, or AU. As you wish.

_Heat_

by

Ta-dah!

'Commander, I have doubts about it.'

'You don't have _doubts. _You have qualms about it. Now, stop your fussing, and do it.' He thundered, his strong and decisive words scaring any young soldier he happened to come across. Sadly, not this one.

'No. It is a wrong decision, I do believe!' The young lieutenant exclaimed sharply, looking up at him. Her brown hair swayed to and fro as she shook her head in anger and frustration. It was welling up inside her, fast and overwhelming. The weather seemed to act in accordance with their mood. The storm outside their tent raged. The humid air was literally moist, and clung to skin and clothes, made them sticky and cranky. She bared her teeth at him, insticts telling her to protect her position, her rights and beliefs, her people.

The clash was inevitable.

While he always made his decisions strategical and with a thought of better future always lurking in the back of his mind, her morals were always a deciding factor for her – she thought of better today. And while he, logical and keeping his cool, everyday and everywhere, always won and became a hero, just because he accepted such term as _inevitable death _as existing, and saved other lives, she fought with windmills constantly, and became a hero as well, with her fiery persistence. She rarely called his decisions into question, but when she did, he wanted to strangle her.

He was like a monument, perfect, handsome with high heekbones and smug air around him, never once letting his guards down – only when she, or General Sinistra was with him. She was like a candle's flicker, fascinating, beautiful, opinionated, unstable, insane, unhuman.

Looking as her blue eyes flashed at him, he slowly straightened his back. Too bad he was used to his co-commander following his will, and delicate treating, because now, he had to deal with someone like him.

'Don't forget where your place is!' He snapped.

'Don't forget where your loyalty lies!' She replied haughtily. She looked ready to start her tirade once more, he realized with a growl of frustration as she opened her mouth, and he did anything he could to cut her off. It was as if he was forced to do this, and before he could even _realize _what his action were, it stopped to matter.

He kissed her. Hungrily, passionately, slipping his tongue into her hot mouth and his hands digging into the skin of her hips forcefully. His mind disappeared. She tried to swam them away, to stop this from happening, but he was too strong, and she surrended with her hands fisted in his red hair.

'You _bastard_.' She whispered to him passionately after they've pulled apart, breathing hard. 'You _sick-_'

He caught her lips once again, and pulled her to his form hard, feeling the soft touch of her breast pressed against his chest, and his hand wandered up boldly. Her nails almost, but not really, dug into his face, and then gripping his shoulders. Her left leg wrapped itself around his hip, rubbing him.

Somehow they ended near his armchair, an extravagant addition in the makeshift tent, making a good support. She rested against it, accidentaly blocking his access to her ass. He growled, and propped her up hastily to prevent it. She moaned loudly, when he cupped her breast and began to massage her nipple, although it was evident she tried to fight it. It was fruitless.

He could smell sweat, humid sunrays and her, tasting like a peach, and sometimes smelling like chocolate. He subconsciously inhaled her scent while she took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked it. His hands gripped her hips tighter, as he bit her neck and licked at her pulse point. Even though Éclair had her mouth free, she was not able to form any coherent sentence now, but he was thankful for all the sensous sounds coming from her lips. His cock seemed to appreciate it, enormously. He didn't think he could last any longer, he registered as his hips bucked uncounsciously, he was hard as rock.

The unnecessary garments were thrown on the floor already, considered an obstacle in the heat of the moment, and their hands were free to roam. Twisting her nipple, his mouth sought her again and he gently brushed off her sweaty strands of hair that got in his way.

'You are wet...So _wet_...' He groaned in her mouth, when his hand dived in her knickers, and he tasted her on his fingers. His moist palm wandered on her tummy, and she squeezed his cheeks impatiently.

'Screw the foreplay.' She shot between her panting.

'Maybe later.' He smiled smugly, and, without much ado, plunged deep into her. She screamed shortly, and then, her face contorted in deep concentration as she welcomed the feeling, and met his fast, steady thrusts. Her thighs wrapped around his hips completely, gainig better access to him. His hands supported her form.

It wasn't long before he came, but, determined for her to join her there, he reached her clit, and twisted it, stimulating it even further, before falling in the oceanic depth of his climax. She bit down on his shoulder, muffling her screams, as he realeased his seed into her.

He was positive it was the most intense experience he has encountered.

Both panting roughly, her legs left his hips, and she untangled from his form as much as she could – which wasn't all that much, because of his strong hold on her. He sat on the cushion armchair, placed hr on his lap, and hid his face in her neck, just as she had done.

One had to say something sooner, or later, and dispel the sense of nestling that they had going on.

'I still do not agree.' She said petulantly. 'I am not going to change my mind, just because I slept with you.'

'I would _never _expect it.' He answered. Whom did she have him for, anyway, he thought, indigniant.

'Oh.'

He sighed and involuntarily tightened his grip on her.

'So, what did you say about that later thing?'

**AN: **Feedback? Puh-leez::just write that damn review:shakes fist:


End file.
